Coaxial cable splitters are used at coaxial cable branch points where the even distribution of power and impedance matching are both important. Conventional power splitters are available with different numbers of output ports. However, conventionally, power splitters are built upon the basic one input-to-two outputs component. Conventional coaxial cable splitters connect readily to standard BNC or F jacks.
Conventional video baluns are designed to convert a baseband video signal via BNC or F (coaxial cable) male connector, to an 18-22 gauge twisted pair (Cat 5) via an RJ-45 connector. A reciprocal passive balun can by used to convert the video signal on the Cat 5 cabling input to a coaxial cable compatible BNC or F output. A video balun will allow residential S video equipment to be connected through Cat 5 cabling. Multiple Video signals may be transmitted adjacent to one another using multipair Cat 5 cabling.
Some conventional splitter baluns only provide rotation of attached coaxial cables in the axial direction of the coaxial cable, shown for Example in FIG. 1A. Repositioning of the connector at the input and output cable connections, or in the splitter itself, is not afforded in alternate directions. Other conventional baluns afford repositioning of the coaxial cable connection, but do not provide anchoring of the coax jack (71) in the balun housing (31), as shown for example in FIG. 1B.
The multitude of different commercial modules and network interfaces require a corresponding multitude of different jack interfaces. A multitude of different splitters and splitter baluns, each compatible with the different connector positioning requirements, is needed to provide connections in and between the different modules and network interfaces. In turn, businesses and users needing to make connections to the different modules and network interfaces must have numerous different splitter baluns on hand or must acquire the specifically configured splitter balun to make the various connections.
Repositioning of an output or an input on a splitter balun in non-axial directions may be desirable for numerous reasons to include relative positions of existing equipment, mounting restrictions, or other housing requirements. For example, a splitter balun may be required which has a twisted pair input coming in on the horizontal, while the output BNC or F connection needs to be made in the vertical direction.
As networking demands only increase for both home and business uses, the need for splitter baluns which enable repositioning of the splitter in non-axial directions and provide universal positioning to interface jacks are highly desirable.
For some applications, the challenge is to provide a splitter which enables repositioning of input and output connectors via an easy modification or manipulation of the splitter.
For further applications, simple repositioning, in addition to axial rotation, of the output connector alone on a splitter balun is desirable.
For still further applications, anchoring of the coaxial cable connector to the balun housing is also desirable in some applications. The need to anchor the coaxial cable connector arises from a variety of applications and conditions to include control of mechanical loading and protection from the environment. The coaxial cable connection may be housed in, for example, an exterior wall box or other housing located in a corrosive environment.